1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivotal driving tool assembly, and more particularly to a pivotal driving tool assembly having a lock device to prevent tool members from being disengaged from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical adapters are provided to attach or to couple various tool members to driving machines or tools, for allowing the tool members to be rotated or driven by the driving machines. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,157 to Kouvelis discloses one of the typical adapters comprising one or more shafts or tools to be attached or changed and secured to a rotary tool with a chuck. However, the shafts or tools may not be rotated or pivoted or changed to different angular positions relative to the rotary tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,850 to Van der Drift et al. discloses a typical homokinetic coupling having a guiding device having a radial spring force action, and having two components coupled together with balls, and in a manner as to accommodate swiveling motion therebetween. However, a complicated retaining device is required to retain the balls to the components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,032 to Wenzel discloses an apparatus for drilling curved sections of well holes, also including two or more components coupled together with spring-biased balls. However, similarly, a complicated retaining device is required to retain the balls to the components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,122 to Kurian discloses a typical radial free motion drive device including a shaft retractably engaged in a sleeve, and rotatable or adjustable relative to the sleeve for a limited angular moving stroke. However, the longitudinal axes of the shaft and the sleeve may not be tilted relative to each other, such that the sleeve may not be rotated or driven by the shaft in different angular positions relative to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,512 to Habermehl et al. discloses a typical replaceable bit screwdriver assembly including a socket having a resilient split ring to retain a bit in the socket. For allowing the bit to be pivoted relative to the socket, an enlarged groove is required to be formed in the inner portion of the socket, and a forwardmost mouth portion of the socket is required to have frustoconical side walls formed therein. However, the enlarged groove and the frustoconical mouth portion of the socket may greatly reduce the strength of the socket, and the socket may have a good chance to be broken at the enlarged groove and the frustoconical mouth portion thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,606 to Hodson discloses a typical polygonal ball drive system for earth auger, comprising a ball member provided on top of an auger member, and a socket member to be attached onto the ball member of the auger member. However, the socket member may not be locked to the ball member of the auger member and may have a good chance to be disengaged from the ball member of the auger member.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pivotal driving tool devices.